memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Funeral
(Earth, San Francisco cementary) Typhuss, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue along with the crews of the Helena and Intrepid and friends and family are there, as Typhuss speaks about his grandmother. My grandmother was a very kind and loving person, she loved life and her family, I'm going to miss her very much says Typhuss as he looks at the people and goes back to his seat and sits next to Kira. After the funeral Jason walks up to him. So, sorry for your loss man she would of loved that speech hey if you need anything buddy let me know and we can have an ale when we're not saving the Federation Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. He nods at him. Jason thanks for coming, Grams would of loved seeing you again Prue says as she hugs her ex-husband. He looks at Prue. Since we divorced I was avoiding her Jason says to Prue then he sees a young woman wearing sunglasses. He walks to her but she disappeared behind a tree. (Patty's house) Typhuss and his sisters are packing Penny's stuff with some help from Jason, as Typhuss thanks him. Thanks for helping us, Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Anytime man she was like family to me as well Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Doctor Tanner walks in. Typhuss, Jason can I talk to you Samantha says as she looks at both the Captains. Sure says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. I had Crusher send over your grandmother's medical scans before her death she was healthy she took her meds, but at the time of her death I found this and it matches what Commander Dolim used to poison his own grandson it has a Reptilian signature Doctor Tanner says as she looks at Jason and Typhuss. Damn Xindi, wait a minute Miranda Tate did this, why would she kill my grandmother, to keep me away from Starbase 240, the Xindi are going to attack the starbase says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner and Jason. I saw her at the funeral but before I could get her she used the Asgard transport technology to leave Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. We need to move fast, I need to get my fleet, a Klingon fleet and a Andorian fleet to Starbase 240 to stop that Xindi-Sublian fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. And a Romulan fleet as well and we better do it quickly as well because with those subspace vortexes they'll be there before we can get ready Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. (Xindi space) At a Xindi outpost there is a large Xindi-Suliban fleet. (Command center) Miranda looks at the tactical map. As you can see Federation Starbase 240 is just guarded by 34 starships if we can get on the attack we're going to crush the starbase Miranda says to Commander Dorgo and the others. Dorgo looks at her. What about Captain Kira and his crew they'll stop us from attacking the starbase again Dorgo says as he looks at Miranda. She looks at him. Nope his grandmother died with that poison I made and put in her medicine she takes so we won't being seeing him anytime soon Miranda says as she looks at Dorgo.